


Will You Take My Hand?

by CommonSenseisPaineful



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Before and After, M/M, Poetry, idk rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSenseisPaineful/pseuds/CommonSenseisPaineful
Summary: Short poem on lams relationship, lots of descriptions of nature.





	

I

 

When I call out to you,  
Our gentle whispers of autumn amber winds.  
Nestled within scratches of pen and shouts of men.  
Will you remember me?

When I see you again.  
Us standing together, rust and crimson scattered around our feet.  
Fluttering through the tree trunks, an amalgamation of distraction.  
Will you acknowledge me?

If I take the first step.  
Into a brave old world unseen.  
Though fern and leaf clutter, hearts entwining like the vines that silence those broken swings.  
Will you come with me?

If we hold out a palm,  
Source of guidance, for the one who leads us.  
If you brush away the dust from aching memory,  
Discover the crevices of new history,  
Learn what we are,  
Learn what I am.  
Both there to comfort and cry for us, with strength to deny with us.  
Will you take my hand? 

 

\------------------------------------------------------  
II

 

I can feel the snow on my eyelashes,  
White embers of 'remember me',  
Frost embedded cobwebs in the corners of swollen eyes  
And I am cold.

Silver icicles growing like frozen roots across puffy cheeks,  
Raging water trapped behind the glass of winter,  
Trapped and locked away like the picnics in spring.  
Frostbitten and rigid,  
Too solemn to move.

No resistance of spirit,  
Nor residue of heat left in our pulse,  
Veins interlock through our running fingers entwined together,  
Stiff as a corpse.  
Unmoving.

Iridescent, effervescent crystal bubble like pupils,  
Glazed over in a hazy mist of tiny air bubbles,  
Recollections of what we've seen blown into those pockets,  
Glassy eyed starlight, shining.  
Settling beams gazing,  
I'll miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post a little more often soon, just another week to go and I can really focus on the things I enjoy doing- writing. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
